


The Chronicles of Molly Weasley Pissing Off Her Daughter

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Ginny is stressed, Love, Molly Weasley being overbearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Luna would do anything for Ginny, even it it comes down to listening to her rant about her overbearing mother once in a while.





	The Chronicles of Molly Weasley Pissing Off Her Daughter

The door slammed shut, a crash seemingly echoed by the litany of curses that followed and the distinctive sound of a fist punching the wall. And of course, the curses following _that_.

Luna put down her book. Which was a shame, really, because the lore on the interactions between dragons and Nargles was truly fascinating, but she was quite sure it would be rude to place it over her best friend’s well-being. Ginny had been at the Burrow all day, and Luna could only imagine what had set her off.

The red-head stormed into their living room, face red and demonstrating her gift for creative cursing. Luna sat calmly through the tirade, as Ginny paced angrily back and forth in front of her. When she’d finally exhausted her vocabulary, she collapsed on the opposite sofa, slumped down all the way. Luna stood.

“Would you like hot chocolate?” she asked, and Ginny finally looked at her.

The latter sighed. “Please.”

When Luna returned a couple of minutes later with a large mug of Ginny’s comfort drink and a healing kit, Luna established from her expression that she was working herself up once again. “Thanks,” Ginny said, sending her a forced smile that was more of a grimace. “I’m sorry.”

Luna shrugged and took her hand to study the scraping on her knuckles. “What happened?” she asked.

Ginny brought her other hand up to bury her face in it. “Ugh. It was mum. She’s just so-” She broke off with an irritated sound. “She keeps asking me about Harry. _When are you and Harry getting back together? You need to talk to Harry! Do you want me to talk to him?_ It’s driving me insane. We’re over, we both know that, and she should too! I don’t know how many times I have to tell her it’s never going to happen.”

Luna took an _Ever-Cold-Pack_ from the healing kit and settled it on Ginny’s hands, making her wince. “I’m sorry, Ginny. You know she wants you to be happy, it’ll just take time for her to realise you and Harry are better off apart. She’s always wanted you two to have a happily ever after together, right? She needs time to adjust. It’s horrible in the meantime, but hopefully she’ll realise that too when the time comes.”

Ginny almost smirked at that. “And then I can make her apologise,” she said vindictively, and Luna smiled at her glee. “I hope you’re right,” she said then, brushing her fingers over Luna’s as she pulled her healing hand away and cradled it. “Thanks, Luna,”

***

Five months later they were sat in their living room celebrating the Holyhead Harpies’ latest win against the Caerphilly Catapults, in Ginny’s seeker had snatched the snitch out from right under the Catapults’ seeker’s nose. It was approaching twelve o’clock, Ginny having foregone the team’s usual celebratory party to drink with Luna and a few of their friends at home, and Millie had drunk to fast and collapsed early, Darren and Louise were curled up on the sofa talking quietly, and Josh was slowly getting more and more drunk on the floor, complaining loudly to Ginny and Luna about his latest break-up.

“I really thought she was the one,” he moaned, taking another swig of vodka and shuddering.

“You said that about the last five, Josh,” Ginny reminded him, but he didn’t seem to be listening. She and Luna exchanged a glance, and Luna took his bottle away whilst Ginny hoisted him up to standing. She shushed him when he grumbled about the bottle. “I think you’ve had enough. Let’s get you some rest.” She helped him out of the room.

Luna put the vodka on a side-table and flicked through a muggle magazine on unexplained phenomena (almost always explainable through magic, and otherwise seemingly complete fiction), until Ginny returned settling down next to her.

“Our friends are lightweights,” she said, amused and Luna smiled.

“They have fun, though,” she agreed, and Ginny pulled a face.

“Tell that to Josh tomorrow morning,” she said. Luna laughed at the thought, and when Ginny joined in she couldn’t stop her breath from hitching at the sight. Ginny really was beautiful, after all, she’d known it since they were fifteen and Luna hadn’t been able to stop the twist of her stomach when Ginny started dating Dean Thomas. In times like these, when it felt like she was all that was on Ginny’s mind, Luna could sometimes kid herself that Ginny returned her feelings.

A loud tapping noise broke Luna out of her reverie, and both the women turned to see Errol, the Weasley family owl, at the window looking bedraggled. Ginny sighed and stood to let her in, and Luna felt cold at her absence. She sat patiently whilst Ginny stroked the owl and fed him a treat before turning the letter. Luna grew gradually more apprehensive as the reading continued and Ginny’s face grew stormier. When she finished reading she screwed the letter up into a ball and set it alight.

“Well,” Ginny said bitterly. “At least she’s over Harry and me, I suppose.” She was breathing heavily in obvious restraint of her anger. Darren and Louise looked up from the sofa, recognising Ginny’s anger.

“We’d better get going,” Darren said nervously, and the two of them walked over to the fire and, saying their thanks and goodbyes, floo’d home.

Luna sat up on one of the sofas and gestured for Ginny to sit in front down in front of her, which she did. Her shoulders were tense and Luna set about rubbing them soothingly. “What was it this time?” she asked gently.

Ginny leaned back into Luna hands. “She keeps making hints about the men on my team. It’s all _congratulations on your win_ immediately followed by _that Wallace fellow’s certainly a looker, isn’t he?_ They’re friends! _Just_ friends. Why does she insist on setting me up?”

Luna didn’t reply immediately. In truth, she found Mrs. Weasley’s actions more than a bit annoying – to say Luna’s father wasn’t controlling was an understatement, and she couldn’t imagine dealing with a mother like Molly Weasley. She knew the woman had good intentions, she really did, but really it was Ginny’s life, not hers. “She wants you to be happy,” Luna said eventually, and it sounded weak even to her ears.

“I _am_ happy,” Ginny stressed, turning her head to meet Luna’s eyes, and her expression was so open and earnest that Luna’s chest panged. She continued to knead her shoulders.

“I know,” she said simply.

***

It wasn’t hard to work out what Molly had done this time. As Ginny close to ran out of the Ministry’s Great Hall, Luna chased after her, having to restrain herself from turning to give Mrs. Weasley (and the unwitting man she’d tried to set up with Ginny – it wasn’t his fault, of course, but Luna couldn’t help that he was party to the crime by extension) a dirty look. She said nothing when she found Ginny pacing back and forth in Harry’s Auror Office, and didn’t need to. Ginny was already talking.

“I can’t believe her. I _can’t believe_ her. Is it so hard to understand that I can find my own happiness? Does she think I can’t be happy? Or will she only be happy once I’ve given her more grandchildren and am playing happy families? I don’t understand how I can make it clearer that I don’t want a boyfriend. Not now, Hell, maybe not ever! I-” she broke off and stopped pacing, and Luna’s heart ached at the wetness on her cheeks. “Luna, I- I’m not even sure I like _men_ ,” she close to whispered, and despite the situation Luna felt her heart skip a beat and speed up.

“That’s- that’s not a bad thing, Ginny,” she said, and Ginny gave a small smile. She, of course, had known Luna’s sexuality for years.

“I know. I promise, I know. But I just- I just never thought it would apply to _me_ , you know? I was so sure when I was with Harry that it was what I wanted, and then, and then suddenly it wasn’t. And now the only people I ever _notice_ are, well, women,” she explained, and Luna walked over and wrapped her in a hug. Ginny sagged into her arms.

“I know. It’s okay, I promise. And sexuality can be fluid. Maybe at the time, it really was Harry who you wanted. Or maybe you’re bi, like me. But honestly, you don’t even need to have it all worked out now. These things take time, but I promise it’ll get better,” she said.

“Thanks,” Ginny whispered. Then she looked up, separating them slightly. “Do you think I should tell mum?”

“Do you want to?”

Ginny frowned. “I don’t think so, not yet. Not that she’d take it badly, but I think she’d be shocked. I’d like to have worked things out by then. And Godric knows she’d only start trying to find women for me to date, and that’s certainly something I’d rather do myself.”

Luna smiled. “There we are then. It’ll be all right.” Ginny smiled back, and the combination of their proximity and that smile made Luna feel light-headed. Too late she realised she was staring at Ginny’s lips, and when her eyes flicked upwards in alarm, she felt cold at the sight of recognition in Ginny’s eyes.

“I-” Luna started, eyes wide, but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

Harry hurried in. “Gin, are you-” He stopped at the sight of the two of them, Ginny still in Luna’s arms, and they hurriedly moved apart. “Am I interrupting?” he asked, wincing slightly.

“No!” Ginny said instantly, and Luna’s heart broke a little. Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw Ginny glance over at her, but she couldn’t meet her gaze.

Harry relaxed. “I just wanted to check up on you, Gin. Are you all right?” he asked, and Ginny nodded.

“Yes, thanks Harry. I’m feeling a lot better now,” she said, and Luna turned her head just in time to catch the end of the soft look she was receiving.

***

“So, I…told her?”

There was little context to the words, and yet Luna knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. A couple of weeks ago Ginny had come to terms with the fact that she was gay, and to be honest Luna had been expecting this moment ever since, even if she’d expected it to be a bit…louder. Angrier, maybe.

Luna, set aside the tea-towel with which she was drying the dishes and turned to her. “And you’re okay?” she asked, a little worried that Ginny was about to explode. But Ginny laughed.

“Yeah, I actually did the being angry bit before I told her,” she said. “She was getting on me about never dating any of the men she’s tried to set me up with, I got pissed, we started shouting and then, well it just came out I guess.” She sighed. “She was surprised. But to be honest then she just looked embarrassed.” A wicked look took over her face. “And she _apologised_. Something about how she shouldn’t have assumed. It was honestly amazing.”

She grinned, and Luna grinned back. “I’m proud of you,” she said softly, and Ginny’s returning look was equally soft. She walked towards Luna and picked up one of her hands, running her thumb back and forth over it.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, honestly,” she confessed, looking up at her. “Thank you for putting up with all this. I can overreact to things, I’m hot-headed, I know. Thank you for being there, it’s really helped.”

“You perfectly at liberty to want your mother not to snoop around in your love life. Besides, you know I’d do anything for you,” she admitted, and Ginny’s eyes were wide, her cheeks flooding with colour.

“I never told you how I realised I wasn’t straight,” Ginny said, and Luna stared at her, confused.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” she assured her, but Ginny was shaking her head.

“No, I want to.” She paused, biting her lip, and that close to one another there was no way Luna could stop the quick glance to them. “Luna, we’ve been friends for nearly…sixteen years, now? Best friends for nearly that long. Believe me when I say I’d do anything for you, too. And that includes pushing away my feelings. If you don’t feel the same for me, it won’t get in the way of anything, I won’t let it, I promise.”

“The same?” Luna repeated, hardly able to believe what she was hearing, if she truly was reading this right.

“I really like you, Luna. In a not just friendly like type way. I might even-” She stopped as Luna’s hands landed on each side of her face. Luna leant forwards and balanced her forehead against Ginny’s.

“Me too,” she breathed, fully aware of tears rolling down her cheeks. Ginny’s eyes brightened.

“Godric,” she breathed, laughing a little and wiping away Luna’s tears. “Are you serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life,” Luna replied.

“That’s not hard,” Ginny quipped, but she was smiling a big smile, and in lieu of replying Luna leant down and caught Ginny’s mouth with hers, pressing their lips together in truly the most wonderful kiss of Luna’s life, if only because it was with the love of it.

Because Ginny was kissing back, and Luna had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
